prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Steel
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Missouri | billed = Chicago, Illinois Hollywood, California | trainer = Windy City Pro Wrestling | debut = October 1991 | retired = }} Chris Guy (January 25, 1973) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Ace Steel. He is perhaps best known for his time with Ring of Honor and occasional appearances for World Wrestling Entertainment, as well as his stint with its Ohio Valley Wrestling developmental territory. Career Chris Guy became interested in professional wrestling after watching American Wrestling Association shows at the International Amphitheatre as a child. He debuted in October 1991 after training with Windy City Pro Wrestling, and began using the name "Ace Steel". Independent circuit Steel eventually formed a tag team with Danny Dominion known as the "Hollywood Hardbodies". Along with Dominion, Steel operated the Steel Domain, a professional wrestling school and minor independent promotion, in Chicago between 1997 and 2001. Steel also wrestled for the Minnesota-based St. Paul Championship Wrestling promotion and the St. Louis-based promotion Mississippi Valley Wrestling Alliance. Steel worked for IWA Mid-South. On February 8, 2002 in Indianapolis, Indiana he defeated Kurt Krueger for the IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship. Steel held the title until March 8, when he lost to Vic Capri in Dayton, Ohio. Steel would eventually reclaim the title on May 3, defeating Capri in a thirty-minute Iron Man match in Indianapolis, but was stripped of the belt in June when he failed to defend the title within the thirty day limit. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Steel was signed by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling soon after the promotion opened in May 2002. He wrestled a tag team match with his former student, CM Punk, as "Hatebreed" and received a small push as part of the X Division, but was used irregularly, working a handful of dates before his contract expired in October 2003. Ring of Honor In early 2003 Steel joined Ring of Honor and reformed the Hatebreed with CM Punk. On March 22, Punk and Steel faced Punk's enemy Raven and another student of Steel's, Colt Cabana, in a tag match. Cabana appeared to badly injure himself after botching a moonsault to the outside of the ring, forcing Raven to wrestle the majority of the match single-handedly. Raven eventually managed to defeated Steel following an Evenflow DDT, but, after the match, Cabana turned on him and aligned himself with his friend, Punk, and his trainer, Steel. Punk, Cabana and Steel named themselves the "Second City Saints" (as all the stable members were from the "second city", Chicago). The Second City Saints started a feud with The Prophecy, mostly B.J. Whitmer and Dan Maff. The rivalry led to a Chicago Street Fight. The match had many dangerous spots including a Spear through a barbed wire board, a splash from inside the ring to the outside onto Maff on a ladder supported by the guardrails, and a Tombstone Piledriver off the top rope through a table. World League Wrestling Steel joined Harley Race's World League Wrestling promotion in 2003, and in November and December 2003 he represented WLW on a tour with Pro Wrestling Noah in Japan. Steel enjoyed working in Japan and began appearing regularly with Noah. The Gold Exchange (Matt Murphy and Superstar Steve) were the reigning WLW Tag Team Champions, and, when Superstar Steve was injured, Steel took his place as Murphy's partner and helped defend the Tag Team Titles until Steve returned and reclaimed his half of the championships. After Murphy left the promotion, Steel became Steve's partner, and on May 7, 2005 in Ozark, Missouri Steel and Steve defeated "Wild" Wade Chism and Dakota for the WLW Tag Team Championships. World Wrestling Entertainment Steel appeared with World Wrestling Entertainment on the September 27, 2004 episode of Raw and had his hair cut by Eugene, who would face Eric Bischoff in a hair versus hair match at the upcoming Taboo Tuesday pay-per-view. Steel used the name "Scott Colton" (the real name of Colt Cabana) as an inside joke. After Eugene inexpertly cut his hair, Bischoff ambushed Eugene and Steel, knocking them out with thrust kicks. Cabana returned the favor on the April 10, 2006 episode of Raw when he wrestled under the name Chris Guy, Steel's real name. Steel also made an appearance on WWE Velocity on April 1, 2006 against Orlando Jordan, as well as various dark match and TV appearances from July 2000. On the January 8, 2007 edition of WWE Raw, Ace Steel played Donald Trump in the match between "The Donald vs. Rosie". The match was between Rosie O'Donnell and Donald Trump. "Trump" received the win after throwing Fudgie the Whale at Rosie's face and pinning her after a second turnbuckle "hairbutt". It was reported on January 18, 2007, in the midst of 11 releases on that day, that he officially signed a WWE developmental contract. Steel debuted in Deep South Wrestling in February. When Deep South Wrestling shut down on April 19, 2007 Steel was moved to Ohio Valley Wrestling where he was added to the roster.He debuted in September 2007. Steel wrestled on the October 5, 2007 edition of SmackDown!, quickly jobbing to Chuck Palumbo. He was released from his WWE developmental contract on February 4, 2008, along with five other developmental wrestlers. Return to Ring of Honor Ace Steel returned to Ring of Honor on December 5, 2008 at their Wrestling at the Gateway event. He teamed with Necro Butcher to defeat the team of Jimmy Jacobs and Delirious. His next match was a 10-man cage match at ROH's Caged Collision event on January 31, 2009. He also appeared at Take No Prisoners, losing to Colt Cabana. National Wrasslin' League Ace Steel debuted for the Kansas City-based NWL in 2017. He was one-half of the first NWL Tag Team Champions with partner Michael Strider until losing the belts to the Besties in the World (Davey Vega and Mat Fitchett). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Spinal Shock'' / Twist of Cain (Gory neckbreaker) **''Steel Spike'' (Diving DDT) **''Steel Kick'' (Backflip kick) **''Steel Spike #2'' (Arm over head for a suplex dropped into a Lifting DDT) *'Signature moves' **Cross armbar **Death Valley driver **Diving headbutt **Gory special **Hangman's neckbreaker, sometimes followed into a DDT **Modified dragon sleeper **Missile dropkick **Reverse DDT **Running corner dropkick **Snap suplex **Springboard leg drop **Suicide dive **Swinging reverse STO *'Managers' **Traci Brooks **Lucy Furr **Mortimer Plumtree **Dave Prazak **Ed Chuman (Dr. X) *'Wrestlers trained' **Brad Bradley **CM Punk **Colt Cabana **Lita **"Scrap Iron" Adam Pearce **Riki Noga **Eric Priest *'Entrance themes' **"Hollow Ground" by Hatebreed **"I'll Cast A Shadow" by Pantera **"I Can't Turn You Loose by The Blues Brothers Championships and Accomplishments *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Sweet Science Sixteen (2001) *'Interstate Promotions' **Interstate 8 tournament (2003) *'Steel Domain Wrestling' **SDW Television Championship (1 time) *'St. Paul Championship Wrestling' **SPCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **SPCW Northern States Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mississippi Valley Wrestling Alliance' **MVWA Missouri State Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World League Wrestling' **WLW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matt Murphy (1) and Superstar Steve (1) **WLW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:1991 debuts Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Gateway Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Central States Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Steel Domain Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WXO Wrestling alumni Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:National Wrasslin' League alumni